


My Moon and Stars

by HoneysLemons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneysLemons/pseuds/HoneysLemons
Summary: So basically this is the short second part to a small series I wrote but the first bit was a little... DIFFERENT. So pls take my 544 words of angsty and fluffy garbage 🥺
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 26





	My Moon and Stars

The weekend was drawing to a close and the team had a game on Monday, one that had Asahi's nerves on fire and his anxiety through the roof. He'd spent the day worrying over everything that could go wrong, Noya had stayed the weekend but somehow not even his boyfriends bubbly personality was enough to shake Asahi's crushing and overwhelming anxiety. The boys got ready for bed, brushing their teeth and making casual conversation before slipping into bed together, Asahi on his back with Nishinoya half on top of him, head pillowed on his chest. Asahi's heart calmed with the closeness of his boyfriend, still something tugged at his heart and gnawed at the back of his mind as he drifted off to sleep. 

Asahi woke up gasping for air, sitting bolt upright in bed, waking his boyfriend in the process as he grabbed at his chest, struggling to draw breath, his body was covered in sweat, his hair stuck flat to his head and his shirt slicked to his torso. Tears filled Asahi's eyes as he looked for his boyfriend, features calming once he found his boyfriends eyes, still he felt guilty.. he had woken his boyfriend and probably worried him.  
"Sorry Noya.. I-I'm okay, go back to sleep"  
His voice was shaky and he barely recognised it as he blatantly lied to his boyfriend who stared back at him worriedly, eyes filled with concern and disbelief. 

"Don't lie to me, come here."  
Asahi shuffled over and rested his head in his boyfriend's lap, letting the tears fall freely as his boyfriend combed his fingers calmingly through his hair until his breathing evened and his tears stopped falling. "  
I need you to sit up for me baby,"  
Noya spoke in hushed tones, Asahi complied easily, sitting up and lifted his arms as the shirt was pulled over his head.  
"Come on, let's get you showered."  
Asahi was ushered to his ensuite by his boyfriend, who sat Asahi on the closed toilet seat as he started the water and let it heat. He grabbed the glass from the sink and ran some cool water from the tap, insisting Asahi finish the glass before stripping them both of their clothes and stepping into the hot water. 

Noya grabbed the vanilla scented body wash he knew Asahi loved and lathered it in his hands before cleaning his boyfriend, calming his nerves as he washed away the sweat and lingering thoughts from his nightmare. Asahi's form visibly relaxed as his boyfriend washed away any evidence of his bad dream and massaged his muscles. Next Noya grabbed the scented shampoo and conditioner, spending extra time washing and conditioning Asahi's hair, knowing just how much he loved it.  
They rinsed off quickly after that and toweled off, Asahi slipped on fresh boxers and sweats before sitting on the floor next to the edge of his bed as the smaller boy brushed through his hair gently.

Once Noya was done pampering his boyfriend he ushered him back under the covers, this time insisting his boyfriend rest his head on his chest so skilled fingers could comb through his damp hair until he fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep with only one thought in his mind: How much he loved his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated


End file.
